Portable ice chests are well-known in the art, and used extensively to store and transport refrigerated items, and chilled beverages in particular. In this regard, ice chests may be either formed from rigidly molded structures having insulated side walls or, alternatively, may be formed from sections of insulated material encased within fabric, to thus enable the ice chest to assume a folded, compact configuration when not in use.
Also well-known in the art are folding chairs or lawn chairs that are operative to be folded or collapsed to assume a first compact, easily transportable configuration, and a second unfolded or operative configuration to enable an individual to sit thereupon. Along these lines, folding chairs come in a variety of styles and configurations and are typically fabricated from wood or metal frame structures that include sections of fabric and the like that define seating areas and back rest portions.
As is further well-known, given their related use and easily transportable nature, ice chests and foldable chairs are concomitantly used with extremely high frequency. Examples of such usage include tail gate parties, youth sporting events, such as soccer, football and the like, outdoor barbecues, picnics and camping activities. In fact, the concurrent use of ice chests and folding chairs are almost obligatory for spectator events, such as tail gating parties and youth sporting events, as there is typically a need or desire refrigerated beverages that are easily and readily accessible. Indeed, it is often times practiced to have an ice chest to serve as a beverage “station” that can be easily accessed at parties or by the team participants during time-outs or breaks in the sporting events.
Ideally, it would be advantageous if a system could be provided whereby such commonly used items, namely, an ice chest and folding chair, could be operatively interconnected with one another to define an easily-accessible cooler for storing cold beverages and the like. It would further be advantageous if such a system could be designed to have easy assembly, have simple construction, and further can assume a compact, space-efficient and easily transportable configuration when not in use. There is likewise a need for such a system that can be designed that can have an aesthetically pleasing appearance that can be further utilized as a means for advertising, promotion, and the like.